


Midnight Gateway

by Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Yuuri, Confident Yuuri, M/M, Please drive safely and follow the traffic rules, Skater Yuuri, Somehow Hasetsu also had mountain pass, Street Racer Yuuri, Street Racing AU, skater Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov thought he already knew his beautiful student, Katsuki Yuuri. Turned out, Yuuri had a secret hobby, and he was good at it.I need badass, confident Yuuri.





	Midnight Gateway

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was re-watching Initial D, and I thought, "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if Yuuri was practically a street racing Living Legend?" And thus, this fic was born. I love badass, confident Yuuri!
> 
> Not beta-read. Also, I just gave Hasetsu a mountain pass. Guess Hasetsu was not only a coastal town, but it also has mountain. Ah, well...
> 
> Tell me what do you think?

When Viktor Nikiforov came to Japan, he was only following his instinct. He knew Katsuki Yuuri, sure, even before the drunken dancing in Sochi banquet. How could he not? There was something about the skater that intrigued him, yet Viktor never really talked to the Japanese Ace himself (it sounded cool though, “Japanese Ace”. He always thought “Russian Living Legend” sounded a bit tacky). Sochi was the best night he ever had, dancing with Yuuri without care to the world. It was perfect.

Then the Ace disappeared, just like that. Viktor knew Yuuri wouldn’t be in World Championship since his meltdown during Japanese National (he watched it while cuddling Makkachin), he placed in 11th place. But when he saw that video later, he just knew it was meant for him. Yuuri was calling for Viktor, and Viktor, of course, answering it whole-heartedly by packing up his things, buying plane tickets, and hoped in to the earliest flight to Japan.

And now he was officially Yuuri’s coach, temporary resided in Japan, in Hasetsu to be exact. After the Onsen on Ice Event, he and Yuuri now had fell down into a new routine. Yuuri was still looking for his free program music; they had the heart-to-heart conversation on the beach. But it seemed like, their conversation had sparked something in Yuuri as they spent time together practicing in Ice Castle, polishing Yuuri’s jump. Other than practicing, Viktor enjoyed spending time with Yuuri, wondering around the small coastal town, sometimes, they even went out to nearby towns to visit new exciting places. Viktor loved dragging Yuuri around as his guide, and he knew, Yuuri was also enjoying it.

That was why; Viktor was surprised when Yuuri asked him if he wanted to go to Nakasu this weekend. Because there was festival in the shrine, and Viktor was never went to Japanese festival before.

“We can go in the evening,” Yuuri said.

“Oh! Can I wear yukata? I want to wear yukata!” Viktor was excited at the prospect of going on a date (he called it a _date_ in his head, okay?) with Yuuri. And from the anime Viktor had watched in order to familiarize himself with Japanese culture, you were supposed to go to a festival wearing yukata.

“Hmm… I can ask Mom if she has a spare male yukata you can wear,” Yuuri nodded. “And I hoped we can use the car too, in case we got home very late and there was no train operating.”

“You can drive, Yuuri?” Viktor asked curiously. He never saw Yuuri drove before. Hasetsu was a small town, Yuuri preferred to walk in town. When they went out of town, they always took train or bus.

“Of course, I can. I’ve been helping my parents picking up tofu from the town down Mt. Hasetsu even before I got my driving license,” Yuuri admitted.

“Wow! So scandalous, Yuuri!” Viktor smiled teasingly.

Yuuri huffed. “Let’s go find my mother and ask about the yukata,” Yuuri said to Viktor.

 

* * *

 

Viktor loved Hasetsu. It was a nice coastal town in the mountain side. Viktor could go to the mountain to find beautiful shrine with waterfall, and he could go to beach to play with Makkachin. Yuuri was lucky to have such beautiful and tranquil place. And Viktor especially enjoyed the hot spring so much.

When Saturday came around, Viktor already dressed up in dark blue yukata. Hiroko-san kindly helped him put them on, and she also let Viktor wore a geta. Viktor was buzzing in excitement while he waited for Yuuri on the front door. He heard Yuuri were talking to Mari in Japanese with hushed tone which Viktor couldn’t catch, but when Yuuri came to the front door, he didn’t look too happy.

“Is something wrong, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, bouncing on his geta like a puppy.

“Hmm, nothing. Everything’s okay,” Yuuri shook his head and smiled at the sight of Viktor in yukata. “You look good in yukata, Viktor. It suits you.”

“Really? Thank you, Yuuri!” he beamed his heart-shaped smile brightly. “Why don’t you wear yukata as well?” Viktor asked, feeling slightly disappointed since he wanted to see Yuuri in yukata to. Instead, the younger man only wore a dark blue T-shirt and loose jeans.

“I don’t think it’s necessary? Besides, I don’t like driving in yukata,” Yuuri laughed softly. “Let’s go.”

They went to the garage where Katsuki family’s car was parked. It was a small Toyota Trueno (as Viktor read written on the car). Viktor didn’t know much about Japanese car, but this car looked pretty old, but well taken care of. On the side of black and white car, “Yu-topia Katsuki Hot Spring and Inn” were written in kanji (Viktor couldn’t read kanji or kana, but he was pretty sure that was what written on the car).

Viktor slipped to the passenger seat while Yuuri sat on the driver seat. Viktor quickly noticed the car seats had been replaced with racing car’s bucket seat for some reason. He didn’t ask and just shrugged it off as he put on his seat belt before Yuuri driving out from the garage. The drive was quiet with only soft music played from the local radio station. It was comfortable, as Viktor looking out the window and watched the scenery passed by.

“Yuuri, I’ve been doing my research about festival. We should play goldfish scooping game! Are you good at goldfish scooping?” Viktor asked curiously.

“I guess I’m average at best? Yuuko-chan is really good at goldfish scooping,” Yuuri said as he drove calmly. “And Nishigori is good at ring throwing games. He would get Yuuko-chan and I so much prizes whenever we went to the festival together.”

“Wow~!” Viktor smiled excitedly. “What games are you good at, Yuuri?” Viktor asked again.

“Hmmm… Shooting game, I guess? The stand owners in Hasetsu’s shrine’s festival always hated it when Yuuko-chan, Nishigori, and I went to their stands,” Yuuri chuckled at the memory.

It didn’t take long before they arrived at Nakasu, and Yuuri parked the car not too far from the shrine. Viktor was having the time of his life, bouncing like overly excited puppy, even Makkachin would be exhausted following him. They played games (Yuuri was really good at shooting game, he got Viktor this giant dog plushie), he even tried goldfish scooping and managed to get a goldfish for Yuuri (they named him Yura, after Yuri Plisetsky, since they have similar frowny face). Viktor tried every single food items available, and drunk so many sake until late-night, and the place got emptier.

They sat together in the car while Viktor finishing the last of his cotton candy. He felt full and satisfied, it was perfect. They decided to wait for a while since Yuuri said the mountain pass to Hasetsu would be a bit packed because of the festival. It was almost midnight when they decided to drive back to Hasetsu.

“Did you enjoy the festival, Viktor?” Yuuri asked as he smoothly drove out from the parking lot.

“It was fun! And thank you for the plushie too!” Viktor smiled happily. He was holding the goldfish on his lap as the car went further from the town into the mountain pass. Viktor was chirping about the pictures they took from the festival and posted it on his Instagram. He grinned when he found the candid picture he took of Yuuri driving the car and also posted it proudly to show off his beautiful student.

Driving at night through mountain pass was scary, but Yuuri looked pretty relaxed, so Viktor didn’t really mind. Yuuri was good at driving too, Viktor barely felt it when he braked. Then again, Yuuri had said he had helped his family buying some tofu from the town on the foot of the mountain after all. Viktor was too absorbed sorting through his newest Yuuri photo collection in his phone, he didn’t see a car drove pass them.

“Viktor… before we go back to the inn, do you mind if we took a detour somewhere else first?” Yuuri asked, voice quiet.

Viktor blinked and looked at Yuuri. “Sure,” he nodded, though he had no idea what kind of place Yuuri wanted to visit at this time in the night. But Yuuri was smiling shyly, and it was the most beautiful sight, Viktor’s heart went into a fierce quad axel in his chest.

They drove up the mountain. The road was dark, but Viktor could see several people were standing on the side of the road for some reason. He frowned in confusion, since there were a lot of them. Was this something like after-festival festival? Why were these people gathered in mountain pass at night?

Viktor wanted to ask Yuuri, but the younger male didn’t seem to pay them any mind. He still drove his car smoothly uphill, until they reached the peak where even more people were gathering, and he saw several sport cars parked around. He was getting worried. Were they some kind of gang? Yakuza? Dangerous people? Viktor frowned. He just wanted to ask Yuuri about these people, but Yuuri had smoothly entered the parking area and parked the car.

“Viktor, I won’t be long, so please stay in the car, okay?” Yuuri asked him gently.

“But… Yuuri… who are these people…? Why are we here…?” Viktor frowned, clutching Yura’s plastic bag tightly.

“Well, some of them are… old friends, I guess? Don’t worry, look, Mari-neesan and Nishigori are here too,” Yuuri pointed at two familiar figures stood by some fancy sport car Viktor always saw parked just outside Ice Castle. So that car was probably Nishigori’s then. “I won’t be long, okay?”

Viktor nodded and relaxed in his seat, fiddling though his phone again. He watched Yuuri approached Mari and Nishigori, talking quietly to them. From his body language, Viktor could see Yuuri was unhappy. As a skater, Yuuri’s body was very expressive; it was amazing to look at and try to decipher the message. Viktor was musing quietly when he saw Mari, Yuuri, and Nishigori approached Viktor.

“I can’t believe Yuuri bring you here,” Nishigori sighed.

“Well, I was out with Viktor,” Yuuri huffed at Nishigori. “It’s not like I would do anything tonight,” he shrugged.

“What do you mean? You’re here already,” Nishigori looked baffled.

“I have Viktor with me, and we’re going home. Besides, Mari-neesan is here,” Yuuri said.

“Oi, don’t dump everything on me, kiddo! They wanted you, not me. Ever since they heard you’ve returned to Hasetsu, they’ve been pestering me about the challenge…” Mari said.

It was amazing how this conversation was going in English, yet Viktor didn’t understand what they were talking about.

“But what about Viktor?” Yuuri asked.

“I can take him with me,” Nishigori said. “Mari-neesan and I drove my car here since you take the 86.”

Yuuri bit his lips, contemplating the options. He turned to Viktor who was still confused with the whole situation. “Viktor, I’m really sorry… But it seems like you will have to drive with Nishigori and Mari-neesan…”

Viktor gasped. “What? Why…?” he frowned. Why did Yuuri asked him to drive with Nishigori and Mari? Sure, he liked Mari and Nishigori, but he wanted to spend time with Yuuri. He pouted.

“Well, because… if I didn’t race tonight, these guys would keep coming and bothering my friends,” Yuuri motioned at the guys across the road, where several fancier sport cars parked.

“Race…? What race…?” Viktor asked in confusion. But before Yuuri could answer him, one of the guy from across the road shouted something which made Yuuri yelped.

“We don’t have time. Drive with Nishigori and Mari-neesan, I’ll see you back at the inn, okay?” Yuuri said quickly.

Viktor numbly nodded as he took Yura the goldfish and the dog plushie out of Yuuri’s car and moved them to Nishigori’s. Yuuri rubbed Viktor’s arm gently to calm the Russian skater down. One of the guy who stood by a tacky red car were talking to Yuuri, and Viktor didn’t like the man’s tone even though he didn’t understand what he was saying. Yuuri’s body stiffened besides Viktor, but he was smiling before saying something back to the man.

Yuuri turned to Viktor and hugged him gently. “Wish me luck,” he said calmly before he went back to his car.

Viktor watched Yuuri pulled out the car to the road and stopped while the red car also stopped, parallel to Yuuri’s car. Then it clicked in Viktor’s mind.

“Wait… wait… Yuuri said race… He means car racing?!” Viktor shrieked in horror.

Mari and Nishigori turned towards him and raised their eye brows. “Of course it’s car racing. Why else would be here at night?” Mari asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But… isn’t it dangerous? This doesn’t seem like legal…” Viktor looked around them.

Mari and Nishigori laughed. “Of course it isn’t! This is street racing after all,” Nishigori grinned.

“Why would you let Yuuri race?! Skating season would start soon, what if he got injured?! Yuuri’s career depends on his limbs, you know!” Viktor freaked out. “We should do something. We should cancel the race… or…or… tell them Yuuri isn’t feeling well…”

“We can’t,” Mari sighed. “This team had been harassing our local team, and they wouldn’t stop until they raced Yuuri,” Mari said, looking calm as she lit up her cigarette.

“How can you stay calm like this? Yuuri’s life and career are on the line here! Mountain road at night is very dangerous too…” Viktor almost cried out of desperation. How can Mari and Nishigori looked so calm?!

“Yuuri would be fine. He knew every stain on the asphalt of this mountain pass. He had been driving through this road since he was 13 after all,” Mari said. “If it would ease you up, we can follow them behind. Nishigori, I’ll drive. You could barely keep up with Yuuri downhill.”

Viktor bit his lip nervously as they got into the car. He sat in the back seat, putting on his seat belt like Mari told him to. The machines roared as he watched Yuuri’s car and his opponents took off from the starting line, Yuuri was easily left behind by the sport car. Viktor watched worriedly from the car that followed the race behind.

 

* * *

 

Viktor thought after months living under the same roof as Yuuri, he would know everything about the younger man. But apparently he didn’t. Turned out, his beautiful Yuuri was a street racer. Not a dime-in-dozen street racer, but a really good one. Mari said if Yuuri didn’t already have figure skating, he would’ve been a professional racer instead. When he finished high school, preofessional teams were trying to recruit Yuuri, but Yuuri had gone to America to pursue skating.

It was so bizzare, watching the car he knew Yuuri was driving doing these crazy stunts like drifting. Viktor would be amazed if he didn’t hold onto his seat for dear life because Mari was driving too fast for Viktor’s comfort through the winding slope full of sharp turns at night. Viktor wasn’t easily scared. He could ride a rollercoaster five times in a row without problem, but a street raing at night was different matter. Mari looked confident behind the wheel, but Viktor could see she was doing her best to keep up with the race.

Viktor was worried for Yuuri. He tried to chase away bad thoughts from his mind, as Nishigori kept assured him that Yuuri would be fine. But he was driving so recklessly, there was barely a gap between the tails of Yuuri’s car to the guardrails. Viktor swore his heart stopped whenever he saw Yuuri’s car entering a corner. He didn’t bother to reduce his speed!

“That kid is crazy as usual…” Mari grinned, talking in English for some reason.

Nishigori said something to Mari that made the woman grinned wildly.

“Viktor, you’re about to see something awesome,” Mari said to Viktor.

“W-wha…?”

In front of them, after the stretch of road, were steep downhill road with consecutive turns. Mari told him it was called five-consecutive-hairpins, apparently this spot has the highest difficulty in Hasetsu Pass, most racer would lose their speed in this part of the road. But before Viktor knew it, Yuuri entering the hairpin at high speed, drifting beautifully and started to reduce the gap between the two cars.

Viktor couldn’t breathe as Yuuri kept executing these crazy stunts at ease with his car. At the third hairpin, Viktor wasn’t sure what happened, but Yuuri drove pass his oppenent’s car with ease, finishing the whole race with considerable gap between them. Nishigori and Mari whooped proudly while Viktor felt like he was ready to faint now.

Maybe he did, he didn’t remember.

 

* * *

 

“Street racing? Seriously, Yuuri?” Viktor glared at his beautiful student who was squirming uncomfortably. “Do you know how dangerous that is? You’re an athlete! A figure skating athlete! What if you got into accident? Driving fast cars in real circuit is one thing, but this is public road! On the mountain! At night! What if you crashed to the mountain side?!” even the thought of it drove Viktor to tears.

“W-well, I—“

“Do you know how worried I was? Driving like that… I’m so worried, I think I might die!”

“Well, you did pass out…”

“That’s not the point, Yuuri!” Viktor raised his voice. “Why did you do something as dangerous like that? Not to mention it’s practically illegal!”

“Because I’m good at it,” Yuuri mumbled, almost looking petulant and childish. “I’m not like you, Viktor. I’m just a dime-in-dozen skater. But inside the car, when I was out there racing through the mountain passes, I was a legend… like you…” Yuuri said slowly.

Viktor’s eyes widened. For the first time he saw this side of Yuuri. His childish side, so prideful and stubborn, yet still endearing. Yuuri was an amazing skater, Viktor knew that, the rest of the world knew that, but Yuuri himself never realized it. Yuuri rarely acknowledge his achievement in skating, he saw his flaws. But right now… Right now Yuuri acknowledged his street racing skill, and he was proud of that.

“The reason I kept skating is because I want to skate on the same ice as you,” Yuuri admitted, voice quiet. “Last year… Last year I had my chance and I bombed it. I’m good at racing, but I can’t meet you if I left skating. I keep skating because of you… Because I want to be on the same ice with Viktor Nikiforov…”

Viktor looked at Yuuri in new light. Yuuri… his beautiful, talented Yuuri… Leaving his passion behind, so just he could be on the same ice as Viktor? Viktor knew Yuuri loved the ice, because there was no way someone half-hearted could be as beautiful as Yuuri when he was dancing on the ice. No matter how mediocre Yuuri thought he was as a skater, he still pursued it even though he knew he was better at something else, and it was all for Viktor.

Yuuri, his sweet, talented, student with the heart of glass…

“Yuuuuuriiii…” Viktor cried as he pulled Yuuri into his arms and buried his face in his shoulder.

He loved Yuuri so much.

His stupid talented student who apparently had a wild hobby of driving car like crazy in mountain road in the night.

His heart clenched tightly.

He would make Yuuri won the Grand Prix Final. And maybe five times world champion too.

Yuuri would be a living legend as well, both on the ice and on the street.

He would bathe Yuuri in gold medal.

His beautiful, talented student who was an amazing skater and a street racer, with a heart of glass. Viktor would show him how much hidden potential Yuuri had in himself.

“V-Viktor? Are you okay…?” Yuuri asked slowly, looking worried at the sudden hug from his coach, not to mention he was all teary and Yuuri was sure Viktor wiped his snot on his shirt (gross!).

“Yuuri, I’ll make you the Grand Prix winner, you hear me? Then you can be a legend both in street racing and figure skating!” Viktor said firmly.

Blue eyes met caramel brown eyes, and Viktor saw the fire and determination in those beautiful chocolate orbs. His Yuuri was amazing, and it took everything in Viktor to not just lean down and kissed those pink lips right there, right now.

“You can still go street racing, but don’t you dare got into accident, you hear me?” Viktor glared at Yuuri.

Yuuri’s body relaxed as he threw Viktor a cocky seductive smirk. “Who do you think I am, Viktor? I’m Japan’s number one racer,” he said confidently.

And Viktor fell in love all over again.

 

* * *

 

“Street racing? Yuuri?” Phichit Chulanont looked up to Viktor with a bright smile on his face. “Oh, God! He’s continuing it?”

“You knew?” Viktor asked curiously.

“Of course! I’m his roommate after all.”

“Did he do it too? In America?” Viktor asked.

“Oh yeah. He wiped the asphalt with his challengers’ asses, you should see them! The street racing team in Detroit practically adopted him, and he didn’t even have proper license to drive in America!”

Viktor’s eyes went to his beautiful skater who was so deep in conversation with Chris, looking so excited with his face flushed pink. Just yesterday, he kissed Yuuri in front of the world. Just yesterday, he and Yuuri were officially dating.

And each second pass, Viktor fell deeper in love with Katsuki Yuuri.

  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Things I didn’t managed to get in the story:
> 
> \- Yuuri’s father was a badass street racer when he was younger, and he “accidentally” train Yuuri to be a street racer by having him picking up tofu from the store down the mountain.  
> \- Mari was the second in Hasetsu local team, her skill were slightly behind Yuuri since she always dumped the picking up tofu job to young Yuuri. She was still active in Hasetsu local street racing team as their ace while Yuuri in America.  
> \- Yuuri in fact, was indeed the best in Japan. During high school, when summer vacation came, he spent his weekends out of town, challenging local racers with a semi-pro team that recruited him. Until now, his record breaking time still hold up in various places.  
> \- Yuuri finally let Viktor joined him during a race in passenger seat where he made Viktor almost fainted with crazy driving stunts Yuuri pulled out.  
> \- Viktor secretly loved seeing Yuuri when he was racing and he got to seat in passenger seat. It only took him several weeks until he got used to Yuuri’s crazy driving (he screamed when Yuuri let go of the wheel during drift because he dropped his phone).  
> \- When they moved to St. Petersburg, Yuuri got adopted by local street racing team.  
> \- Yuuri routinely sneaked out of the inn almost every night to join a race. Viktor always thought he was a night owl because he spent times on his phone or computer, but actually, he was a night owl because he went street racing until one in the morning.  
> \- In Detroit, he didn’t have a car, but the guys in his adoptive team let him used theirs since Yuuri was a badass cutie with a smile that could melt anything in sight.
> 
> Will I ever put those into a fic? Maybe... But for now, this is a one-shot (at least until it stated otherwise)...


End file.
